Under my skin
by Applefromatree
Summary: Bella plans a very special surprise for Edward, that goes under her skin. And probably under his, too. But will he like it? Oneshot. Former EllyCullen


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and that makes me sad;)**

I suddenly was pretty nervous.

What if it hurt very badly?

What if I couldn't hold back my screams and tears?

What if I couldn't take the pain?

Well stopping was not an option. That much I was sure of. If I started this if I gave my permission there woul be no turning back.

And here came the point of no return.

I pulled together all my courage and nodded finally.

As the pain began to burn under my skin, I reminded myself that I did this for Edward. I wanted to give this to him as a present for Valentine's day.

A Tattoo.On my lower back. It was nothing big, just his name written above my butt in calligraphic letters. Nice and simple. I just wanted to wear something that would show that I was his. Something more than the wedding ring on my finger.

We had decided to wait a while till he changed me. After our wedding we destroyed all the boundaries and I liked sleeping with him as a human too much to get changed right after that.So I stayed human for a few months longer.

I knew that maybe the venom would destroy the tattoo once I was a vampire but I didn't care. This would be a present for now.

Valentine's day was only a few days ahead and I hoped that the wound was healed by then.

In order to keep my surprise from Edward I sent him hunting with his brother's for a few days. He would come back in the morning on V-day. And then I would show him that I was his and only his.

Later today I would ask Alice to help me find the right outfit and to dress me up for the day. Who thought I would ever ask her to use me as her barbie?

The pain was not as bad as I had imagined. Nothing in comparison to vampire venom but maybe good training. It burned as my love for Edward was engraved right under my skin.

A few hours later.

„Bella, Bella show it to me!"

„It's not healed yet , Alice."

„I know but I want to see it!"

„As if you haven't had a vision... I don't remember telling you about the tattoo..."

I turned my back to her and lifted my shirt up a little bit.

„Alice, please be careful when you pull at the ban...OW!"

„Oops sorry! I just wanted.. wow!"

There it was.

Edward „It looks so great Bella. Edward will love it." „Are you sure? What if he doesn't like it? Oh my god I can't get rid of it. He will hate it. I..." „Bella, shut up! He will love it! Very much so. he will love your explanation going with it even more." I turned red in my face by thinking of explaining my tattoo to him but it was just the truth. I belonged to him. I was his. Property of Edward and it didn't feel degrading to me to say so.

„So..." Alice spoke up „I have your outfit already. Do you want to see it?"

„Uhm...yes?" I wasn't so sure about my answer. I somehow suspected that the so called outfit didn't consist of much.

I was right. What Alice had picked out for me wasn't much clothing but it was beautiful. A dark blue satin corset with black ribbons and matching black panties that were cut very low so my tattoo would be easy to see. Alice was very happy that I liked it and explained that she would just curl my long hair a little and just apply a little make up in the evening before Edward's return.

When he came home I would lie in bed under the blanket and he wouldn't be able to see his present until I decided to show him.

Valentine's day

It was five in the morning. Alice had predicted that Edward would come home about this time.

She had woken me up an hour ago to do my hair and make-up. When she was finished I had put on my outfit and she had tied it to my body. I must admit it looked good on me.

I had slipped back under the golden covers and now pretended to sleep and listened very hard for any sound announcing Edward was home.

I didn't see or hear anything until I felt the bed shift slightly under Edward's weight.

I quickly opened my eyes.

„Sorry honey did I wake you ?"

„No, actually I have been waiting for you. Happy valentine's day. I love you."

„I love you, too. So why have you been waiting for me?"

„ I have a present for you and I wanted to give it to you as soon as possible but right now I first want to take something."

With that I leaned in to kiss him. It was a very gentle kiss and it was beautiful but I wanted to give him my present now and so I pulled away.

„So before I can show you your surprise I need you to get up and turn on the lights."

Before I even finished my sentence, Edward stood at the door and the light was on. He looked at me expectant.

„So where is it?"

„Well, it's kinda on me", I said and stood up from the bed and let the covers drop. Edward gasped and was in front of me suddenly.

„Bella, you look so hot. I really like that present..."

He began kissing and touching me but I pulled back. He looked at me, now confused.

„Uhm, Edward my outfit isn't the present. It's more like the wrapping."

His confusion seemed to get bigger.

„Honey, would please sit down on the bed?"

He complied and I stood in front of him. My doubts came back. What if he didn't like it? But there it was again the point of no return.

„I will turn around now. Then you will see your surprise okay?"

He simply nodded and I turned around slowly. I expected another gasp but what I heard was a moan.

„Bella...that is...oh my god...thank you"

I didn't turn around. „You like it?"

„God yes that is... my name on your..."

„No not on, under. You are under my skin. I wanted this to wear a sign that I am yours. I belong to you, not to anyone else. I wanted to show you..."

He pulled me back to him at my hips and placed a very light kiss over my tattoo.

„Thank you Bella ! I love you."

**So that's it. Just an idea that suddenly hit me. I hope you like it. Please Review.**


End file.
